The Perils of Peep and Chirp
The Perils of Peep and Chirp is the eleventh of the first season along with the episode Hoop Tricks which comes after it. The Perils of Peep and Chirp first aired on April 26th of 2004 and is written by Daisy Scott with its storyboard by Greg Hill. Title card The title card depicts Peep, on a small shard of ice floating on water, standing with Chirp sitting next to him as both birds glance from each other to the water. Located at the top of the title card, on a light blue background, is the words “The Perils of Peep and Chirp”. “The Perils of” is written in text a slight turquoise shade of blue with “Peep and Chirp” being placed underneath, written in red text, and slanted horizontally to the right. Place below “The Perils of Peep and Chirp”, in the same fashion and in small black text, is “Written by Daisy Scott” over top of “Storyboard by Greg Hill”. Condensed summary Set in Winter, Peep and Chirp discover that the ice on Quack's pond has frozen and decide to visit Green Island. While on their journey, the ice eventually fragments with birds going through a period of tension before finding what conclude to be green island. Their joy is short lived as Quack points out green island in the distance before going there himself. Expanded summary The episode opens by showing a light blue sky with two clouds faintly lighted by an early morning sun, the upper half of both a tree and house in the distance, an upper section of a fence in the foreground, and a faint tip of the roof of Nellie's doghouse. The narrator tells how it is the coldest morning in memory, with bare ground and ice being visible on or in several structures. While Peep has shortly just awoken and is observing the icicles cling to his can's lid, Chirp rushes over to invite him to see Quack's pond in a frozen state. Peep marvels at Chirp being able to stand on the ice and tries so himself, with the two birds' eventual laughter attracting the attention of Quack, of whom is frozen in the ice. After the duck frees himself, while mention his plan of going to green island, Peep and Chirp decide to walk across the ice to it while Quack declines due to the frozen water. While on the frozen ice of big bay Chirp notices that she cannot see her breath anymore, with the narrator later adding that the day has been getting warmer. Chirp and Peep are not bothered by this and start to play on the ice with small puddles eventually forming on top of it. Peep briefly rests on a frozen branch and remarks how his feet are cold while his head is not. Chirp points out Peep's feet are on the ice and as Peep lifts them off to test, a small droplet falls on him making him gaze upwards. The two birds notice the icicles on the tree branch are dripping and move from that spot to continue to green island. Peep and Chirp continue to play on their journey with puddles beginning to form all over as the day grows warmer, obviously indicative of the ice melting quickly. Peep and Chirp spot a fish under the ice and, while they are looking at it, a large cracking sound is heard accompanied by a sudden shaking causing the two to attempt fleeing. Suddenly the ice separates into small segments with both birds being on a separate piece that starts to drift away. Chirp calls Peep to come back but the chicken is unable thus prompting Chirp jump to him, which unfortunately results in her falling in the water and frantically struggling. Peep pulls Chirp onto the ice and, after a moment, optimistically tells how the ice could be their boat to green island. Suddenly the piece that Chirp is on cracks causing her to quickly slide to safety and then state that they need to find something else that floats. As the two look around, suddenly the ice fragments causing them to quickly move back to the large fragment. As Chirp is stating the qualities of the object they need, a larger ice fragment bumps into them and sends both bird into the water thrashing frantically. Chirp eventually realizes she can stand and seeing the large land mass in front of her, she concludes it to be green island and tells Peep, who also stops thrashing and rises. The two joyfully run onto shore and jump up and down but after their excitement subsides, Peep points out that green island looks just like home. Chirp agrees and just as she beings to tell of her expectations, the two hear the familiar voice of Quack and see the duck swimming in the water. Peep gets Quack's attention and questions his being there with Quack being equally surprised that the two did not go to green island. Peep corrects him saying that they are on green island which causes the duck to laugh and point out green island far away in the distance. Chirp then concludes that they got mixed up on the ice with Peep lamenting the unrewarded effort exert. The episode ends with, after Peep and Chirp conclude to stay away from the ice no matter how safe it looks and Chirp promises to take Peep to green island when she learns to fly, the two smaller birds laughing as Quack sings on his way to green island. Character appearances *Nellie *Peep *Chirp *Quack *Fish Trivia *One scene where Chirp moves to the far side of the ice fragment that Peep is on, shown right, is almost identical to the pose the two take in the title card. Quotes * Chirp:"Don't go out on the ice, even if it looks solid." * Peep:"Because ice can really fool you!" Category: Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes written by Daisy Scott Category:Episodes with storyboard by Greg Hill Category:Winter episodes